poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Bryce "The Beast" Bandervilt
Bryce "The Beast" Bandervilt, created by Bryce "The Wrestlemaniac" Kanyon, formerly "Prince of the Royal Bandervilt Family" who was cursed into a beast in the form of a White Lion with several animal features. A half-man, half-beast with a mysterious backstory and a desire to avenge the loss of his family and his home against an even mysterious villain. Bryce makes his debut in an "In-between" season story-arc in "Benny, Leo, Johnny, and Rae Meets Shrek", also written by Bryce "The Wrestlemaniac" Kanyon. Ever since then, Bryce would serve as an active member in the DeviantART only story arc. History For the most part, Bryce's backstory is almost completely obscured and is hardly ever discussed since the start of the series. But when it is brought up, much of Bryce's past is uncovered: On the same day and year as Benny's transformation, December 5th, a banquet was held in Bryce's castle when a rival army attacked and Bryce got hurt in the middle of the attack. When he awoke, he learned that an Enchantress came to the castle that same night and transformed Bryce into a Beast to save his life and that someone had to "accept others". For five years, Bryce was locked away from the castle and hidden from most of the world except his servants. It was during those five years that Bryce would eventually meet Morgrimm, a supposed friend of the Bandervilt Family. A week after Bryce's curse, his father became very ill and Morgrimm was brought to the kingdom as the Prince's new teacher, training him not only the basics of being a warrior but also taught him everything for a higher education. During that time, Morgrimm had brought out a tale of about a legendary treasure with a power that could rid Bryce of his curse. A treasure Bryce would have traversed through scorching deserts to the top of a blistering mountain. Though it be a long time before he knew it was, after all the obstacles he'd go through, he found the treasure: An Omnitrix. With the treasure in his hands, a treasure that could make him human at any time, Bryce returned to his castle to find it only in shambles. In his absense, Morgrimm had the access to summon an army to attack, an attack no one in the castle was prepared for. Though Bryce was able to fight off Morgrimm, the damage was already done and Morgrimm had since arranged for Bryce to be the fall guy. It was at this time Bryce found out it was Morgrimm who led the attack that night and the one instructed to "accept others" (A vow he never fulfilled). Ever since that day, Bryce vowed to prusue Morgrimm to the ends of the Earth to get his humanity back or risk losing it all in an attempt to destroy him. During his travels to find Morgrimm, he came across an old friend from a neighboring kingdom, Benny. Only this time Benny was also cursed as a Beast and he had with him not only his mother, Queen Eliza, but an ensemble of colorful characters known as The Fantasy Adventure Team, who had arrived in Duloc by accident. After a series of adventures including fighting an army of knights, a reintroduction to Dagnino's old Predator friends, a rescue for the Princess, and taking down an empire, Bryce would ultimately choose to work for the Fantasy Adventure Team while still keeping to his sole desire to find Morgrimm and to get his life back at all costs. What would follow is a series of adventures that would ultimately change his life forever. Personality Unlike most Beasts, who accept being who they are, Bryce Bandervilt has strong intents on becoming human at all costs, which make him sound selfish to some of the cast. Regardless, Bryce remains the kind of guy who'll let loose once in a while and he can be rather amusing. A heroic prince, combined with a warrior's spirit, a notable trait is Bryce's chilvalrous attitude towards ladies but a recurring gag is his womanizing attitude. At the same time, regardless of his flaws, Bryce is strongly compassionate towards his duties and shares great care towards his friends, especially to Benny, an old friend when they were younger. Because Bryce has spent a majority of his life in the Bandervilt castle, Bryce has never fully experienced the more modern way of life as his friends. Equipment Bryce's usual equipment consists of a sword that bears similiarities towards the Brachio Staff from "Power Rangers Dinothunder." His most prized possession and a family heirloom, it's a sword with lionesses head carving and Bryce occassionally plays the sword like a flute, similar to the Dragon Dagger from the "Mighty Morphin Power Rangers" series. Unbeknownst to most of the cast, Bryce is able to talk to a spirit that resides within the sword known only as Lyre. How or why Bryce can only understand Lyre has not been revealed, but quite possibly Lyre only wants to talk to Bryce due to a strong spiritual connection. Apart from Bryce's sword, he is also capable of wielding a bow and arrows but only when the situation calls for it. Appearance When Bryce Bandervilt is first seen in "Benny, Leo, Johnny, and Rae Meets Shrek", Bryce Bandervilt appears as a five foot nine inch lanky human being. His first costume appearance is a black robe ending just above the waist with a matching black mask with two gold lines in the form of a cross, one horizontal along the eyebrow region and one cutting straight from his forehead to the mouth. Underneath the cloak, he wore a green shirt and long black pants with matching boots. As a human, Bryce has a tan-like face with shiny blue eyes and slick black hair combed at the back and with the appearance of a person in his early twenties. Later, Bryce's costume for the remainder of the series is a Green shirt in the style of Disney's Robin Hood, blue jeans in a similar color as Disney's The Genie, complete with a red belt and a pair of golden boots for footwear. Strapped to his right arm is his own omnitrix entirely blue with a red button. As a beast, Bryce has a slender yet muscular structure with the appearance of an Anthropomorphic White Lion with matching fur all over his body. Complete with pointy cat-like ears, a silvery mane around his neck with a matching patch of hair on his head, his blue eyes appeared more feline, bird-like talons for hands, a pair of elk-like antlers sticking out from the very top of his head, and a long white tail that stuck out from his jeans. Later on, Bryce would reveal a pair of Eagle-like wings that sprout from his back and elk-like feet. Though he doesn't always believe so, Bryce is considered particularly handsome and admits that he does "look cool as a Beast" (Partially touched by Rae's words). Trivia * Bryce Bandervilt's creator, Bryce "The Wrestlemaniac" Kanyon, briefly had a voice-over role in Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures on the Titanic as the look-out officer on the ship. *The design work for Bryce Bandervilt combines the elements of Disney's Robin Hood, The Genie, and Hercules. *Bryce Bandervilt's sword was inspired by the design work of the Bracio Staff from "Power Rangers Dino-Thunder" as well as it's Japanese counter-part, with a hint of the Dragon Dagger and Saba from "Mighty Morphin Power Rangers". *Bryce's initial first costume in "The Wrestlemaniac's" first BLJR FanFic was inspired by the costume work from the hit PlayStation 3 video game "Journey" but with several alterations. Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Allies Category:HEROES Category:Beasts Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Males Category:Clawed Heroes